The Kaulitz Family
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Twenty Years Later Bill Kaulitz Has A Family. A Wife, and Four Children. When Daddy's Little Girl Jace Has A New Best Friend Starts Hanging Around The Family She Becomes Part Of It ,But Only To Start To Fall For The Step Child, Trace. Tokio Hotel FanFic


**Hey Guys Sorry But I Just Couldn't Resist Writing This Story!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Tokio Hotel**

**A/U: This Is A Story That Takes Place Like Twenty Years In The Future.**

**_PRETEXT_: Twenty Years From Now Bill Kaulitz Is Married With Three Kids and One Step Son. This Story Revolves Around His Second Daughter Jace Nixxie Kaulitz and Her Best Friend Jen. **

**Little Back Ground of Characters **

**Bill Kaulitz: Still Bill Kaulitz Just Older and His Long Hair Is back He Has Grown In Back Out Over The Years**

**Seronna Kaulitz: Or known as Seronna Kirin when she was a Hollywood actress. Used To Be Married To Actor Logan Kirin. Also Was The Bassist in a band called All They Way To France.**

**Trace Zane Kirin: Step Son Of Bill Kaulitz- Hot Blue Eyed Tall Guy Who Graduated Highschool The Year Before And Is Trying To Make It As an Actor Like His Mom And Dad.**

**Jace Nixxie Kaulitz: Second Child Of Seronna and First Child Of Bills. A Typical California Girl- Yeah Know Daisy Dukes And a Bikini Top?**

**Jen Martian: Jace's Best Friend Who ends up Just Becoming Part Of The Family- and Develops A Crush On Trace. **

**Ethan Thomas Kaulitz: Is Daddy's Little boy, A Dark Eyed Curly Haired Freshman.**

**Kasey Vea Kaulitz: The Creepy One In The Family Who You Can Often See Peering Through The Windows Of The Mountain, Also Like To Go By Her Middle Name.**

**Tom Kaulitz: It's Just Tom! He is Still A Perv But With A Soul Patch**

* * *

Getting asked to come spend the night at someone's house wasn't a weird thing for me. I couldn't be considered the _it_ girl in the school that's why it was weird when the_ it_ girl in our school invited me to come over to "hangout".

She was a typical California girl; beach blonde hair, tan skin, not too skinny, big eyes just laced with long lashes. I didn't know much about her besides the fact that she was popular. She didn't have any BIG secrets or anything, or if she did no one knew. She was more of the one to just laugh at what was going happening on the newest episode of Jersey Shore.

People did say she got most of her popularity because she had money, or because her dad was some huge rock star back in Europe or because her mom had been a bassist in some band. But she didn't talk about her family or her wealth I think she was one of the people who wanted people to like her for who she was. It sure seemed to be working for her.

My mom had driven me to their house which was up in the hills of Beverly. When my mom stopped in front of the house her mouth practically dropped at the huge mansion before her eyes. I wasn't surprised at this at all! I was more shocked that the place wasn't bigger.

I saw someone open a curtain and peer their eyes out. I didn't know if it was Jace or not. I soon found out it wasn't when the door of the large house opened and Jace ran down the stairs. She ran up to the car's window and waved at me.

I waved back and got out grabbing my stuff. I waved goodbye to my mom and walked into the house that I was afraid I might get lost in.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good."

She smiled and led me into the entry way of the house. I was in shock; it was even nicer on the inside. A large staircase the branched off in two directions. I turned back to her.

"Do I need to take my shoes off?" I asked, you can never be too sure in these situations.

"Naw, only if you want." She then grabbed my overnight duffle bag out of my hand. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

She then walked down a long hallway till I saw a small spiral staircase. She then started running up them. I ran behind her till the staircase led to a peach colored door. She then opened it to a room of posters the color orange and pink, with Posters of multiple bands that I had never seen before.

She set the bag down on her bed. "You brought your swim suit right?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay you can change and I'll meet you down stairs." She then turned around and closed the door behind her.

I wasn't usually a snoop but I couldn't help but look in the closet ,in the drawers, in the few cabinets that were lined in a row. Nothing was off, it was just a normal rich California girl's room.

I changed into my swim suit and ran back down the stairs to find Jace waiting at the bottom of the stairs in board shorts and a bikini top.

"Cute swim suit," She said and turned around and I assumed I was supposed to fallow her. I was shocked when I saw the size of the pool it was huge.

I looked around to see a girl who looked nothing past thirty generously putting sunscreen on her skin. "Who's that?" I asked looking at the hazel eyed blonde.

"That's my mom." She said. Her mom noticed me and came over to us.

"Hi honey, is this your friend?" The very youthful mom asked.

"No it's some random person I picked off the streets." She answered sarcastically. They both shared a laugh for a moment.

"I'm Mrs. Kaulitz but you can call me Seronna." She welcomed very politely.

"I'm Jen." She smiled and walked away back to her chair.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She's turning forty next month." I graveled at that for a moment, she could still easily get carded.

"Wow, she's really pretty and doesn't look a day over thirty at the most!." I exclaimed.

She seemed to enjoy that comment for a moment. "Yeah, the best body Hollywood can buy." She then pulled her hair up into messy lose bun. "Ready to jump in?" She asked.

I responded with a sure and she led me over to the deeper end of the pool. I then noticed someone else here. It was a guy named Trace, he had been a senior at out high school last year, he was captain of the basketball team.

I looked to her shocked once again. "What's Trace doing here?" I asked wondering if for some reason this whole thing had been some crazy dream that was almost too real.

She looked to me with a confused look. "Didn't you know he's brother?" She asked. I had never seen any resemblance in the two he had lighter brown hair and bright blue eyes, while Jace had blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"You guys are related? You look nothing alike! And isn't his last name Kirin"

"Well correction, he's my half brother, my mom was married once before to another actor."

"And your name's basically rhyming?" I mean really that was a good question, I mean really! Trace and Jace.

"My mom had dreams of having twins- and when that didn't happen she decided oh lets name my daughter Jace and have an older son named Jace."

I laughed until she grabbed my hand and jumped into the pool making me flail around like a drowning giraffe. I quickly swam over to where my feet could touch the ground and started to cough the water out of my lungs.

"You all right?" she asked coming up to me. I nodded yea as I coughed.

"It was just" *Cough* "Unexpected".

I heard a laugh coming from Mrs. Seronna – yeah that sounded like the most proper thing to call her. I looked up to see a man that looked in his mid thirties with short dirty blonde hair and a soul patch.

"Who's that?" I asked. "It's my uncle Tom." She then swam over to the steps of the pool. She grabbed a towel off a table and went up to the guy.

"Hey girlie," he greeted hugging her. She smiled at him. I decided I didn't want to be in the pool all by myself. With all the weird things I wouldn't be surprised if I found something swimming in here, Life a dolphin of tropical sea turtle.

"Now who is _this?_." The almost creepy guy asked I a voice that was lined with a full on cocky swagger.

"I'm Jen," I said extending my hand but pulling it right back, I didn't want to know where his hands had been.

"Hey can I have some lunch." The creeper Tom asked to Mrs. Seronna.

"Sure!" She smiled "Are you girl ready for lunch?" We both looked to each other and nodded.

Soon I was seated around a long table next to Jace, with Trace facing across from me with Seronna and Tom sitting about four seats from her and another four seats or so from me.

"Bill, Ethan!" Seronna called. Soon a tall skinny guy the same age as Tom walked in with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, he was very pale and a thick coat of eyeliner coated his eyes. Then to his left was a guy who I knew as a freshman at our school, he looked a lot like the taller one but his hair hung in long curls .

"Who and how old are each one of them?" I asked. "The smaller one is my youngest brother, Ethan, he's fourteen. Then the taller one is my dad and Tom's twin, I think he's like forty-two or something." I was in shock once again. I think this whole family looks younger then they truly are.

"Is Vea coming to lunch?" Mr. Kaulitz asked. I had yet to wonder if there were any more kids in this family.

"No. She is in isolation again, she won't come out of her room." Seronna answered.

I leaned over to Jace one again, and whispered in her ear. "Who's Vea?"

"You know the emo girl at school with the blue and black hair that cuts herself at school?"

"The one in our grade?"

"Yeah, that's my beloved creepy sister."

**

* * *

**

So I Hope You Guys Like It! I know its out there but I really enjoyed writing it! So Please Review

**Love Yea So Much**

**-GG**


End file.
